The Girl of My Dreams
" " is the second episode of Chulip. Intro Jon: Okay, welcome back, though. Arin: Yeah, okay, here's Chulip. Game Progress The Grumps talk to Mr. Cheapot, RL STINE. After talking to RL STINE, they learn that you kiss people with the △ button. They try to kiss Michelle, Dr. Dandy, RL STINE, Mr. Cheapot and Batayan; they lose all their hearts after Q★T!!!!! is wrestler kicked, slapped and beaten with a guitar to the head by the people that the Grumps tried to kiss. The Grumps have to start the game from the beginning, since Arin didn't save it before he died and the game was made before auto-saving was a thing. They speed up the footage, talking to everybody that they talked to before (and also changing the character's name from Q★T!!!!! to Q★T!!!!?), but instead of trying to kiss everybody, they talk to Q★T!!!!?'s Father, who tells him to kiss RL STINE. They also learn that to save the game you must go to the bathroom in Q★T!!!!?'s house. Discussion Arin comments, based on the fact that the sign on top of Mr. Cheapot's store/house are distanced parts of his name, that Mr. Cheapot's name was originally longer (Arin suggests "Cheakymothafuckinbitchpot"), but part of it was shameful, so he took it out, leaving only "Cheapot". Arin gets excited by Mr. Cheapot's dog being named "Rocky" (with Jon noting that there's a tanuki statue placed next to Rocky), since both Chulip and Pocky & Rocky were made by Natsume. Jon notes the persistent ambient scream, with Arin commenting that it's the scream of a girl is being constantly murdered. Upon meeting RL STINE, Arin says that the only Goosebumps book that he knows is "The Horror at Camp Jellyjam", while Jon talks about a Goosebumps book about a man who killed people by either eating or sucking their toes. Jon calls RL STINE a sociopath after teasing a kiss to Q★T!!!!!, saying that she was just kidding. Arin gets annoyed, since Q★T!!!!! dreamed about her and got her named correct. Jon gets scared when RL STINE knows Q★T!!!!!'s name, since the Grumps chose to keep it a secret. While both Grumps get annoyed after Q★T!!!!! is called "Poor Boy", since the district where RL STINE stays in the game doesn't look particularly affluent and the rent of their house is 9000Z a month. After they lie about never kissing anyone before, Arin wonders why RL STINE is asking Q★T!!!!! questions that she already knows the answers to. After RL STINE says that the people of Long Life Town usually get angry after they're kissed, the Grumps try to imagine what kind of angry they get into. The Grumps comment on when the player always talks with Michelle, no matter where they are standing, she faces the camera and gives it a dramatic evil stare (with Barry zooming in on the footage at Jon's request for something). After trying to kiss the people of Long Life Town that they met (with the exception of Q★T!!!!!'s Father; they also tried to kiss a wall, a roadblock sign and the cat next to RL STINE), the Grumps wonder if the game was made to teach people how to be courteous, later guessing that it was made for kids who have bad thoughts to teach them to not go too far and that it's given to sex offenders in prison. After the Grumps get a game over, Jon gets perplexed by the streetlight/electrical post with a face and legs kicks Q★T!!!!! at the Game Over screen. When the Grumps learn that that to save the game you must go to the bathroom, Jon wonders if he gets a backup of his life when he takes a shit, saying that he would love that. Arin wonders why the image of Q★T!!!!? in the save file has swirly glasses, when in the game he doesn't. Quotes "Also, I just wanna go and say: I'm not so much attracted to Kermit-the-Frog types." - Jon, commenting on RL STINE's jaw being similar to that of Kermit the Frog's "But you can't kiss people that easily. Sometimes they'll call the cops or get a restraining order" - RL STINE and Jon "Is this teaching us something about how he's looking at her through rose-tinted glasses?" - Jon, commenting on the roses that cover the corners of the screen when Q★T!!!!! talks to RL STINE "Four years of jail time later, I feel like I'm smarter." - Arin "My dad told me to go fucking make out with the bitch." - Arin, about RL STINE Outro Jon: "Next time on Game Grumps: From Toilets to... Romance. Should we call it the next episode?" Trivia *Altough Natsume developed and published Pocky & Rocky, they didn't develop Chulip, they only published it in North America (although it's possible that they placed that reference in the game when localizing it for the North American market). *The Goosebumps book that Jon mentions is "The Girl Who Cried Monster", which mentions a "toe-biter". External Links * Category:Episodes Category:Chulip Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes